You can lie if it makes you feel alive EN
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Translation] [Drabble series] Lies are what is setting the tempo of Sidious's life, plots are what is making him feel alive. (I hope this summary is in a correct English, because for some obscure reason I'm struggling on my translation :S But rest assured that the text had been beta-read! :D)


**Today's fanfiction is a translation ^-^' I wrote the original text as a self-present for my own birthday xD (Sounds narcissic, but sometimes, it's just fun to offer yourself a present :p) So it was originally published on June 11 th, 2016.**

 **It's a series of short drabbles of two phrases each, written on particular themes chosen randomly by an online dictionary. The fanfiction's title has been inspired by lyrics from the song "Even Though I Say" by Saint Asonia.**

 **Huge thank to my beta Gigira :D**

* * *

 **« You can lie if it makes you feel alive »**

* * *

War –

War was only a means, not an end. He needed to watch the galaxy being torn apart to rebuild something better instead, but he didn't want conflict in the Empire he would raise on the ruins of the Republic.

* * *

Hand –

The Emperor was satisfied by the prowesses his Hands did. He had trained exceptional beings, who would accomplish the most delicate missions for him.

* * *

Tomorrow –

Palpatine was smiling when he watched Anakin leaving his opera's lodge. Tomorrow – he could feel it –, the young Jedi would finally be his alone, and then he would strike the final blow to the Republic – the Grand Plan would be achieved at last.

* * *

Young –

When he was young, Sidious remembered himself as a child and then a teenager terrorised by his abusive father. Now that he was the most powerful Sith Lord of all times, he was scared of no one.

* * *

Alcohol –

Plagueis had always liked drinking alcohol. And of course, Sidious had used this flaw by making him drunk enough to lower his guard – and then he destroyed him.

* * *

Together –

When Plagueis took him as his apprentice, he told Sidious that the human would be the one to reign over the galaxy, but that he would himself hide behind the Emperor's sparkle to become his shadow. Sidious didn't want to share his power and refused to see his Master pulling the strings – so he decided to make him disappear when the time would come.

* * *

Purpose –

All these years, Sidious kept his mind focused on his purpose: avenging the Sith Order and taking power over the galaxy. It helped him tolerate the numerous Jedi who gravitated continuously around the Chancellor.

* * *

Face –

Everybody agreed on one thing: Chancellor Palpatine had a friendly face and his manners were thoughtful. But Darth Sidious was hiding himself behind the mask, and the true face of Palpatine was that of the Sith.

* * *

Freedom _(Wonosa)*_ –

"Through victory, my chains are broken – the Force shall free me." When the Grand Plan was finally achieved, and the Emperor's title taken, Darth Sidious allowed himself a sigh of relief: his victory was complete, and no chain would ever hinder him anymore.

* * *

Scar –

Sidious' body was covered with scars. Some were old enough to have been the results of Cosinga's abuses, others had been inflicted by Plagueis during his apprenticeship.

* * *

Order –

He had just proclaimed his Empire. He would bring order to the galaxy.

* * *

Blade –

Sidious' skills were numerous. He was an excellent duellist when it came to fight with a lightsaber, but his blades of predilection were words.

* * *

Senate –

The Galactic Senate was plagued by corruption. Sidious promised himself that he would change that when he would take power... by removing the Senate, not by eradicating corruption.

* * *

Equality –

Plagueis had once told him that both of them would be equals when Sidious' apprenticeship would be over. But Sidious was attached to the Rule of Two enacted by Darth Bane: "a Master to embody the power, an Apprentice to crave it" – Plagueis wasn't even prepared to the death Sidious had planned for him.

* * *

Weapons –

If the ancient Sith Lords were warriors, the ones from Darth Bane's line preferred to manipulate events in the shadows until their powerful comeback. Sidious' weapons of predilection weren't lightsabers, but manipulation and deception.

* * *

Hive –

Coruscant was known to be the "planet that never sleeps": it was a giant hive, buzzing with the sounds of speeder's engines. Sidious often gazed at this urban spectacle through his apartments' window, during his insomnias.

* * *

Boots –

His boots' heels clicked on the floor of the landing platform, as he followed Queen Amidala, recently landed on Coruscant. His friendly smile was astutely hiding his delight: everything was proceeding as he had foreseen.

* * *

Books –

When he was young, he was already fascinated by books. He needed to feel the rough pages under his fingers to be immersed in the story that was told under his eyes.

* * *

Failure –

A plan as great as his could not tolerate failure. So Sidious was always attentive to everything that surrounded him.

* * *

 **(*) "Wonosa" is the Sith word for "freedom".**

 **Feel free to leave a review :) and you can officially become a "Sidious FanWarrior" by following the Twitter account of the same name, if you wish :p**


End file.
